The Beginning of the End
by TimC34
Summary: Frodo loses the ring at Weathertop, and Eru responds by sending a group of high powered adventurers to Middle Earth to defend them.
1. Chapter 1

He Isn't Ready for Us.

I own none of this, and am not trying to earn money from this. Talk to the Tolkien estate or the Wizards of the Coast. Unless otherwise noted, these characters would be in the low 20th level range. Hence the name Overdogs.

Author's notes: I never liked how the heroes in LOTR and so many other books and movies always seem to be the underdogs who barely make it through with a lot of luck. I want to read something where the "good guys" can be confident of their victory. I am pretty accurate in my LOTR knowledge but less so maybe in AD&D, 1st edition. And I was never super strict about the rules either.

MOREL, Human mage, leader. Notable items: Staff of the Magi, Ring of Djinni Summoning, Ring of Air Elemental Command, Figurines (2 Golden Lions), Dagger +3, Wand of Frost, Crystal Ball, Ring of Spell Storing, Robe of Eyes Relevant scores Int 18, Con. 16, Dext 17.

THING2 Human mage, Staff of Power, Wand of Fire, Ring of Protection +2, Bracers of Defense AC4, Dagger +2, Decanter of Endless Water, Boots of Flying. Int. 17

IGOR, Elven mage. Wand of Fire, Wand of Electricity, Broom of Flying, Cube of Force

ARAK, Human Fighter, +4 plate, +4 large shield, long Flaming Sword, Heavy Crossbow +2, 40 +3 heavy bolts, short sword +1, 6 Javelins of Lightning, Ring of Invisibility, Helm of Brilliance. Girdle of Hill Giant Strength Str. 17, Con 17, Dext 15

BOLING, human fighter, +3 platemail, +3shield, broadsword +4 Defender, sword intelligent speaks common only, detects traps. Dagger +3, Long Bow +1, 40 +3 arrows, 40 +1 arrows. Silver Horn of Vallhalla. Gauntlets of Ogre Power. Str. 18/34, Con 16, Dex. 16

CAZOO, Human fighter. Rod of Lordly Might. light Crossbow of Speed +1, 60 +2 quarrels, Spear +2, Plate mail +1. Helm of Brilliance. Rod of Cancellation.

ZAPBOY, Dwarf fighter. Axe of the Dwarvish Lords. +2platemail, +4 shield, dagger +1, ring of invisibility. Bag of Holding. Str. 17, con 18.

ENOS, half elf fighter (level 14) 2 handed sword +4, intelligent, speaks common and elvish, detects undead. Longbow +1, 40 arrows +3. Ring of Invisibility, Figurines (Goats) Str. 17

SYSNIK, human cleric. Mace of Saint Cuthbert. +1 platemail, +2 shield. Ring of Water Walking

TARKIN, human cleric, level 11. Leather armor +2. Mace +1. Bag of Holding. Cloak and boots of Elvenkind. Eyes of the Eagle.

E.F. NUTTON Halfling thief. Ring of Invisiblity, +3 short sword, Sling +2, 100 +3 bullets. Boots of Jumping. Bracers of Defense AC2. Dexterity 18

and on loan from the future, Sergeant FRANK ROCK, human fighter, level 4. Helmet +3. Bayonet +3. Thompson SMG, 12 30 round mags inclusing 2 all +1bullets. 2 hand grenades.

Each guy has a few vials of holy water, a few gold pieces with cast on it kept in a small box, iron rations, and the other usual jazz.

CHAPTER 1. Where was Gandalf, and why did he abandon us here, thought Strider. What business could have been more important than getting the RIng to Rivendell, not to mention the hobbits. Well, there was work to do anyway, and the Ringwraiths were gone, along with the Ring and Frodo's hand. Attend to Frodo, get the hobbits to Rivendell, see Arwen, and find out if Elrond has any plan. If not, the Rangers and he would go down fighting, maybe somewhere in the north, or get to Gondor and go down fighting there.

Meanwhile, Galadriel, Elrond, and Gandalf all felt that the One had fallen to the enemy, though not yet Sauron himself. They all removed their rings. Gandalf had just escaped via Eagle and dropped his in a valley in the Misty Mountains. The elves of Rivendell were in hurried council debating whether to flee or fight. But Galadriel was having a vision. A ship coming from the West, bathed in light. Not a large ship, but of Teleri make, and speeding faster than Gandalf's horse. Ah, Shadowfax, what would become of him. Galadriel expected Gandalf, and Saruman if her suspicions were wrong, would stay and fight. So would she, then, along with any who would follow her yet, with whatever else was left of Gondor, Rohan, and perhaps the dwarves. Not her first hopeless war, and any help from the West must have Manwe's blessing.

Not just Manwe's but Ulmo's as well, guiding the waves to race the ship to Cirdan and the Grey Havens. And indeed it was the Hand of Eru Himself who had summoned this band of "adventurers", or Overdogs as they called themselves. Tulkas was for at first suspicious until Mandos made it clear that Eru was not to be second guessed by any. Marching orders were given to Morel. Wipe out Sauron, and Saruman too, for he had betrayed his purpose. Destroy the forces of the enemy, dump the Ring into Mount Doom, and catch the next ship back. No particular orders were given regarding the political issues of the allied forces.

Now Ulmo had come to Cirdan, busy planning and evacuating the Havens, telling him not to fear, but to accept the adventurers, and provide them with fast horses, wagons, and a small escorting force to guide them to Imladris. These were made ready, and Cirdan himself was waiting as the Teleri ship discharged its passengers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Cirdan was puzzled. Certainly, an expert navigator like Cirdan could not help but notice that the waves and wind around the boat did not match the surrounding area, but were meant to speed this ship into port as fast as any he could recall. But as they were coming onto the dock what was this? This was the rescue force for Middle Earth? Where was Tulkas or Eonwe? None of this lot looked like maier even. Shy of a dozen, one a child? Wait, make that a halfling. Odd choice for a great warrior... A dwarf? Well there were certainly dwarves that could fight, and make weapons. One Elf, which did not look familiar, and was quite short by elven standards, and if he was not mistaken, a _peredhil_! Descended from Tuor, or Beren maybe? Several looked like fighters but others looked like librarians. And while all wore odd clothing, one human had clothing and gear unlike anything known to him, in all 3 ages.

"You must be Cirdan, with the beard?" spoke a "librarian" human, stepping onto the dock. "Morel is my name, and we are here to solve this "Sauron problem". Love to chat, but time is pressing. You have our transport?"

"You are correct, and the horses and wagons, 3 as you requested. Also your guides, Flodon and Galdor, are getting ready, and we have ostlers ready to introduce you to your horses. Please keep them safe, and Flodon and Galdor will do what they can to keep you safe to Elrond's door."

Morel stifled a laugh. "Sysnik here will raise them from the dead if we need to. But we are our own protection." Cirdan was at a loss for words when he saw the apparent half elf mumbling, then turning into a giant steel statue! Which was stunning enough until the statue started talking.

"Hi. I'm Igor. I assure you we are capable. For example..." and the statue became a giant eagle. "If I changed into a dragon here, the horses would spook". Cirdan could say nothing, but nodded in agreement. The group was soon on their way through Cirdan's domain.

The elves they saw were either apparently soldiers, and seemed always somber and serious, but all would stop to examine the party s it passed. A way station had hastily been prepared providing food and shelter while the horses were cared for after the first 10 miles, and the Overdogs were glad to get good rest, knowing from Galdor that after they left this camp the "free ride" would be over. The party headed east towards the Shire.

The horses and wagons were excellent, the Overdogs agreed, and thanked Galdor again. As they rolled into the Shire they were forced to rely on themselves. The first night they set camp and Flodon had several questions. " Amazing, that he (Sysnik) can create food through prayer, and that you have so many of these gold coins that shine like lamps, and you say never burn out? I am encouraged the Valar sent you. And you, the one they call Sergeant? Armed only with a knife and helm, yet fearless? Wondrous"

"Oh I have other weapons. Best you not touch these, or these iron pineapples. And if you hear a lot of loud bangs, well that would be me. Although I too get scared. I am only human! How many days to Rivendell anyway?

"With good weather, and no trouble, 10 days or so. We could go far each day on the road for sure...did you hear a scream?" In fact E.F. Nutton had and was pointing north. Igor got off a quick Fly spell on Tarkin, while Thing2 gave him protection from any lucky arrow hits. Tarkin meanwhile donned his Eyes of the Eagle and got up about 40 feet for a look while, as planned, the escorts stayed with the horses and the rest fanned out forward a hundred yards.

"Orcs on wargs, maybe 200 of each. Chasing maybe 50 halflngs right at us. They won't make it in time, they have 2 minutes tops... Oh that changes things.", Tarkin's frown became a smile as Morel had shape changed into a gold dragon and took off towards the wargs. The horses would have bolted if they the elves hadn't turned them away from Morel. The rest walked forward except Thing2 who boomed in a magically enhanced voice. Halflings come to me, the dragon will stop the orcs!" Upon seeing the dragon, however, the halflings froze to a man, terrified, while the wargs closest wheeled to flee. Morel torched only 4 by breathing but landed on another. The orc leader hesitated about 4 seconds before deciding that fleeing was the better part of valor and sounded the retreat. They never got within bow range. Morel changed back.

"We are here to save you. Is anyone hurt?" It took another minute before any hobbit moved; a male named Drogo Took came forward, being the eldest of the 40 hobbits remaining. It turned out these 40 had a few wounds from arrows, darts, or rocks thrown, as any that got in range were now dead. Sysnik and Tarkin went to work on these, using not only curing spells but neutralizing poison on 2, while others in the party attended to the more minor wounds with bandages and water.

Drogo was still somber witnessing the healing of his neighbors, remembering his brothers and parents were certainly dead. "Thank you for this, but those orcs are still nearby. We have lost everything we had but our lives." This led to a hasty council with Drogo, Morel, Thing2, and Galdor. It was decided that Flodon would ride directly back to the Grey Havens and ask Cirdan for Elven protection of the Shire. Drogo would lead the hobbits to Hobbiton to organize their defense, and Igor Rock, and E.F. would stay as protection until the elves arrived. Drogo also mentioned a group of men he called Rangers. Morel nodded, as Manwe had mentioned the Dunedain warriors and Strider in particular. Sysnik was called over.

"We want to find the location of the Rangers of the North, one Strider in particular. How about a Commune spell? Play 20 questions, if you need that many", laughed Morel. In fact it took less than a dozen to find they were north and east, in the abamdoned city of Fornost. "They are likely battling trolls, orcs, what have you. I suppose they could use some help...but we are already dividing ourselves once with three staying here and Flodon heading back. Oh, Sauron is no fool, either delaying us here, or sacraficing the Shire and Breeland. Suggestions?"

Galdor stood. "If I may... we can not leave Eriador to burn. True, Sauron is the prize, and you have wondrous powers, but in the traveling time alone, even without delays, it might be too late for the north. Orcs, goblins, and trolls have been trouble here on and off for ages, but this is quite bold of them. Certainly this is connected to why you were sent. The Gray Havens might stand against them, but if the Ringwraiths were to come in force, and if the Corsairs of Umbar brought an army along the coast, what would we be saving in all Eriador?"

Thing2 was next. "All true, Galdor. Also, we know how important "Strider" is. We can not teleport there, given we have never been there nor have we studied the area enough, for a safe transport. We ride to this "Fornost" and make it by tomorrow sundown, no wagons, just horseback. You know Arak and Boling can't go too long without fighting either... so, Igor stays here with E.F. , Tarkin, and the wagons with our supplies, maybe, while Flodon headed back to Cirdan. The rest of us ride tothe Rangers, after Morel uses the crystal ball to get a good idea where. Objections?" There was agreement and preparations were made. They made 15 miles and camped for the night, it was Galdor, Morel, Thing2, Zapboy, Arak, Boling, Cazoo, Enos, and Sysnik. The camp did not try for stealth, instead camping in an open area using the magically lit coins around the perimeter as well as a decent sized fire. According to Galdor they needed to make 80 more miles, which would be pushing it in one day but Sysnik was able to increase the endurance of the horses through a prayer, while another prayer allowed them to follow the most efficient pathway to the ruins. They arrived an hour before dusk with clouds coming in from the east. Morel halted the party maybe 4 miles shy of the ruins.

"See to the horses and yourselves. I will cast a simple polymorph into a Great Eagle, which the Rangers should not fear. Thing2, hit me woth a protection spell in case they shoot arrows at me anyway. In an hour, walk the horses towards the ruins. My wit and charm will have won them over by then. If I shoot a fireball straight up, mount up and join the fight."

Fornost was now only the ruins of an ancient city of Arnor, mostly abandoned for centuries although the Rangers camped their periodically, according to Galdor. Being the shape of a giant eagle also gave Morel the vision to spot the most outlying men. What sounds do eagles make, thought Morel? Caw? Chirp? How about just drop down by the closest and transform back?

The Ranger had noted the eagle about 15 seconds before Morel landed and gave a short series of whistles, likely some type of code. The ranger then took partial cover behind a medium sized tree. Morel landed and quickly returned to human form, which made the Ranger's jaw drop. "I seek Strider, and am sent by Manwe." More whistles from the Ranger; Morel didn't know if that was good or bad but expected more company to arrive. Morel decided to wait, leaning on his staff; they would feel less nervous if they had more numbers. Within 5 minutes there were 6 more, who fanned out, all armed with bow and sword. "Hello Rangers. I am Morel, a wizard with powers to destroy Sauron and his armys. Oh, and Saruman too." The Rangers, to their credit, thought Morel, did not seem impressed.

"All by yourself? I am thinking you rave. Perhaps go to Bree, maybe they will be interested in your stories. It is dangerous here." This came from one of the newly arrived Rangers.

"Not alone, I have my own team. But ask your friend, did he not see me in the shape of a great eagle?" To which the first Ranger nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off Morel. "Shoot me with an arrow. Maybe in the foot, take your best shots." All drew arrows and aimed but none fired until the first Ranger spoke.

"If you are friend we would not hurt you. Some type of sorceror you are, and we dare not let you pass without more proof of your claim to alliance." Shape changing was not unheard of among the wise, for example Beorn, to the east, but his allegiance was uncertain as well.

Morel pondered briefly. "Tell Aragorn son of Arathorn that if ever wants to be king, he will talk to me, as I am aware of the Ring passing to Sauron, and will see Frodo's arm healed, and Gandalf is waiting in Rivendell to explain his delay, and there is a certain elf that misses him dearly also in Rivendell, and I don't mean Elrond. Oh and they are going to reforge that Narsil sword too" Now the Rangers could not hide their shock. "Also, my friends are walking horses towards me, maybe 2 hours behind, don't shoot at them. Also don't shoot my lions, or my Djinni." At that, Morel summoned his djinni and dropped the figurines into action. The lions appeared first, and immediately tensed to spring into action. Surprisingly the Rangers did not flee at the sight of the lions but djinni had them speechless for a moment.

"I am the one you seek", said a newly arriving Ranger, dressed in green. With him was another, missing his right arm, and recently by the look of the dressing. As Morel looked closer (they were still maybe 100 feet away, and he was now surrounded, several were wounded. No surprise.

"A halfling, Drogo I think, said the Rangers were fighting to the North, while wargs and orcs raided and slaughtered in the northern Shire." Aragorn showed a look of sadness and then anger.

"You can help us fight, then? If you plan to kill Sauron, as you claim, there a few dozen trolls scattered in caves just north and east of us, we have decided not to wait for the hammer to fall from the East, but have been rooting them out a few at a time. They usually don't stay in larger groups than that. I suppose that will change towards the end." This Aragorn seemed resigned to a bitter end, though at least he planned to go down swinging.

"As I said, my team is coming, maybe an hour now. They arrive, we kill a mess of trolls, then you decide what you want to do. Fair?" Aragorn nodded. Morel broke out the crystal ball to check on the Overdogs, they were indeed walking the horses and were maybe 2 miles away.

"You have a Seeing Stone? From where did you come by it? And if I am who you say, are they not by right mine?" Morel was puzzled, as Manwe's instructions were brief and did not mention the palantiri.

"This you can not use, only a wizard, and I know not what it is you refer to. But I can see afar with it, if I know the land, and this land I just flew over." Aragorn was about to respond when another Ranger rode up on a light brown horse and whispered a message. Aragorn whispered back instructions, apparently, then turned and glared at Morel.

"You distract us while your real friends move in on us? Charm and treachery are the tools of Sauron." Meanwhile some of the Rangers were scrambling north, likely to face the new enemy.

Morel knew that fighting the Dunedain would be a disaster. " What is the new enemy? Trolls? I can handle trolls. How much time do we have before they get to your front lines?"

"Prove your worth now, whether to us or them. Time for talking is over". Morel had to admit, Aragorn had a point. Morel recalled the lions and djinni and cast a teleport back to the Overdogs.

"Change of plans" he announced. They are about to be attacked by something. Thing2, you and I shapechange to Invisble Stalkers and get over there and see what the threat is; then maybe we turn into dragons? Or, if you feel its right, maybe stay invisble and levitate and cast on them from above. Use your judgement. Sysnik, your blessings would be nice, and we should give ourselves fresh protection from missiles. The rest of you, sit tight for 20 minutes, then advance on horse. TRY not to kill any humans, at least not ones wearing green, EVEN IF they shoot once or twice." Arak and Boling looked quite disappointed not to get into the thick of things. Regardless, spells were cast and they raced north, past the Rangers; judging the location of the threat by the alignment of the men... and there they were. These trolls were closer to big ogres or small hill giants, strong, stupid, and no regeneration. And behind them on a horse... oh a Ringwraith makes an appearance. Didn't look like they were spotted. he called to Thing2. "Sit tight here maybe 200 yards, I am going to "negotiate". Thing2 smiled. There would be blood, and soon.

Centuries had Shanator waited for this. His master had the One back. These worthless Dunedain were not as impressive as the warriors of old Numenor that had savaged his people of Umbar in the days of Ar Pharazon. It was easy to command these dull trolls, and he had gotten 50 in the short time allotted. The Dunedain had certainly less than 500 in Fornost. Now, with these dim trolls at his command he would crush all he would find. the Witch King had ordered him not to return to Barad Dur with the others once the Ring had been taken from that weak halfling joke. Fine, Shanotor obeys as always. At least he could be the first to start the open slaughter. This horse was near death being ridden so hard recently, and it would be hard to get another, as beasts tended to flee when he was near. No matter, master had almost readied the flying beasts. Now THEY were impressive, almost like small dragons, without the attitude. Almost wordlessly he could command these trolls to cross this little stream and up a gentle ridge. Looked like 100 or so humans, bows and arrows, the usual. Maybe a prisoner or two for information might be good... Ah, the smell of humans. Our next mounts eat human flesh! Ah, yes... Why are they not fleeing? Brave, but foolish. And just now, that is a strong sense of magic, quite a bit. Hmm, the trolls should still smash them.

Morel steadied himself about 70 feet high and switched to human form and laughed, which was shockingly loud to the trolls, who stopped wading across the stream. Audule Glamer really came in handy. "Attention slaves. By which I mean you idiot trolls and pathetic undead pissant. Does anyone want to survive the next 10 minutes and carry a message back to jagbag has been Sauron the Ugly Loser? No takers? OK then."

Shanator was enraged by the words but this was unfamiliar ground, the flying, the voice, the magic aura. Shanator had been accepted the ring in the late Second Age. It was not commonly known that several Ringwraiths had been killed over the centuries, though not the Witch King. He was the second to accept his particular ring; his predecessor had been killed by a Numenorean with one of those crafty blades they made. Too many of those things were still lying around... (Of course after a few years Sauron took back the ring; once in wraith form one was doomed to a "life" of slavery, er, service, to the Dark Lord whether the ring was on his finger or not.) Anyway, the matter at hand. The old Numenorians in particular had powerful sorcery, as well as arrogance, especially near the end, but a man standing on air? Oh a pity he didn't yet have his flying mount now! He sent his thought message to the trolls to charge and at least flush the ones on the ground. The lead trolls had gotten within 100 feet of the men on the ridge when it came, streaks of fire that became an inferno like an Orodruin eruption. His 50 trolls was now 42. Meanwhile the cursed Dunedain were shooting arrows and they were hitting the trolls in vital areas like throats, joints, and one in an eye. At least the other trolls were gaining ground. A DRAGON? GOLD, and breathing fire? 4 more down from the dragon and 3 from the Dunedain but the lead trolls had reached the men. Oh, those clubs could smash! Just some rainbow like light just in front... WHAT? the leading 6 trolls burning, screaming in pain, and then it looked like lightning, and they were gone before he could command them to fall back. Now the dragon flew up over the barrier and was heading right towards Shanator. Whereupon his horse bolted in terror. Apparently enormous fire breathing dragon outranks Ringwraith in the fear factor. Not going to outrun this dragon for long and this horse will have a heart attack in another 5 minutes tops. Well I am not dead yet. Wait, kind of, but I have options. I can go invisible, or try parlay. He did mention something about a message, right? No, dragons were notorious liars and if this guy commanded a dragon... Sauron might be wathcing in the palantir, but if not he needs to know about this. Invisible it is then, and a long walk back to Mordor.

Thing2 flew 4 loops aound the area the unmounted where Ringwraith disappeared but could spot him with ease using the ancient gold dragon vision. The Nazgul was clearly getting while the getting was good. Better to finish off the trolls now, and it might not be a bad idea to let Sauron feel doubt and fear, as it might make him more defensive and save lives. He got back to find about 30 trolls left blocked by the prismatic wall. Thing2 landed in range and gave a fiery blast that torched 3 more before rearing up to take on any comers. The trolls were now leaderless and caught between a magic killing wall and killing dragon, began bickering and even clubbing themselves in confusion.

Aragorn, when not firing arrows at the trolls, was just amazed. He could fly, shoot balls of fire, and he commanded a dragon, not to mention those lions and who knew WHAT that wierd hovering thing was. The only bad part was that the rainbow "wall" stopped his men's arrows. Regardless, his men had stood no chance against 50 trolls and a Ringwraith, yet the wraith had fled and half the trolls were dead. He decided against ordering hs men to flank the wall to shoot as then the trolls could also attack them. If dragons want to fight trolls, who was he to stop them? Just then another horse rode up, and he saw a half dozen more with men he assumed must have been part of Morel's "team". One an elf, a dwarf, and was that a half elf? Wait till Elrond heard of this.

"My lord, these claim to be Morel's friends, and insist on fighting". the ranger Halbarad said.

"Let them, and now! Rangers fall back, and watch" cried Aragorn to all within earshot.

Noone was going to beat Arak and Boling into the melee; they charged. Morel spotting this dropped the prismatic wall. Cazoo was content briefly to fire crossbow bolts, his rod changed into battle axe shape for the ineveitable melee. Enos went invisible immediately after dismounting and drew his giant sword. Sysnil started with a prayer to bless the fighters in battle.

Finally, some real smashing to do, thought Arak. Morel stayed hovering and used his staff to drop a fireball on some trolls, which only wounded them. But now it was Arak, Boling, and Cazoo that became whirlwinds of destruction. Arak's flaming sword added to the stench of burnig troll flesh, while Boling's Defender blade was all attack now, the damage dealt further enhanced by his magically strong arm. Zapboy was singing a dwarven drinking song, though noone spoke that language here, while tossing and catching his glorious Axe of the Dwarvish Lords, hitting on 12 of 14 tosses, accounting for 2 dead trolls and one soon grabbed his rod/axe and began chopping away at trolls, reminiscint of another great warrior of the First Age, though Cazoo was unaware. The past is for cowards and losers, a great man once said. 2 trolls went after Sysnik and he incinerated one with a Flame Strike. The other troll seemed to have a clear path to Sysnik and raised his spiked club, only to be knocked off balance as Enos became visible pulling his giant sword out of the trolls thigh, it had gone clear through and troll blood gushed out both openings. The holy mace of Sysnik landed on the trolls forearm, shattering it despite it being much larger than a strong man's leg, and the troll's scream ended as 6 blue lights burned into him from up above. Morel directed the extra magic missiles a few of the remaining trolls.

There was maybe a dozen trolls left when they fled back northwards. Arrows raind on them from the Rangers and Thing2 flew onto and shredded the hindmost. Only 8 made it away alive. Boling looked to Morel. "Do we mount up and ride them down? Should be easy to track even as night is here." Indeed, Aragorn had barely noticed that it was night, as these newcomers had several gems, or something, that emanated light. Must be some elven magic thing, and certainly not the biggest wonder of the last few hours.

"Nothing wrong wth killing trolls, but we have priorites to attend to, dear Boling. And the horses, and we, can use rest. Nice sword work, by the way. Any wounded, be they ranger or Overdog, Sysnik may attend to." At this the men took count. One dead ranger and 10 newly wounded, Cazoo had been hit hard, and Arak and Boling, despite great armor, had each taken one hit.

As the fighting appeared over, Aragorn ordered a watch kept around their perimeter, then went to the area where the wounded had congregated. Tell Morel I will thank him after I attend to my wounded, and we bury Balanof" he ordered to Halbarad, as typical at Aragorn's side.

"No need to tell me, I am here. Sysnik can take care of your most wounded, we even have a few potions that can heal... oh you there, you want your arm back? Oh, and was Balanof a good soldier?"

"All the Rangers are good soldiers... though compared to dragons and such sorcery, I fear you might disagree." Morel could see no fault in Aragorn's statement there.

"Perhaps Sysnik can restore him to you... no, not like a ringwraith, or barrow wight, I bet you are thinking. I see you are skeptical." Despite the recent events, Halbarad and Aragorn looked at each other like Morel promised to fly them to the moon... wait, he COULD fly... "Well, let Sysnik take a look at his arm for starters. One thing at a time", pointing to Halbarad. "Sysnik can maybe give that a try?" Sysnik was called over, and Halbarad, after getting a nod from Aragorn also sat on the ground waiting.

Sysnik began a near silent chant as his hands gently touched the elbow area of Halbarad's stump. Halbarad did not flinch, which impressed Sysnik, but he was busy. A full 3 minutes went by when suddenly Sysnik smiled and wiped the sweat from his brow. The Rangers gasped in wonder as not only did the hand and arm return, but Halbarad stood tall and the other minor abrasions disappeared. Halbarad grasped a log and tossed it into the fire with his new hand. "My lord, it is as new, and I am ready to serve. Is this as it is in the Undying West?" Aragorn quickly gave permission for Sysnik to attend to Balanof. Sysnik took a drink of water and got to it, using the Raise Dead spell. Shortly, Balanof started coming too, staring up at Sysnik, Aragorn, Halbarad, and his 2 brothers who were speechless. This was certainly a day to remember for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The Overdogs trekked back towards the Ranger encampment. Not a bad hour's work; some arrows lost, but the magic ones saved, and a few minor wounds and spells used. Now over 200 Rangers were in view, with Aragorn and Halbarad at the front. Halbarad was smiling, but Aragorn betrayed no emotion. "We saw you fight. Are you a dragon, a man or both?", he asked as he pointed at Thing2. Your sorcery is strong and you fight like none I have seen, elf or man."

Morel took on the leadership role again. "Thank you, I think. Some of us can assume the shape of nearly any beast, the dragon being a quite deadly one, through casting a powerful spell. Our warriors have fought dragons, demons, and giants, and have great skill, as well as enchanted armor, blades, and other devices. For example, Enos has a ring that makes him unseen to most, but it is broken if he attacks." At this Aragorn and a few of the Rangers gasped and whispered amongst themselves. Morel knew what they were thinking. "No, these rings were forged not by Sauron, or even Celebrimbor. Yes, we are not of this world or even Valinor, but were brought here at the request of Manwe, who told me some of the history here. I know that the Nazgul receovered the Ring despite your efforts, and poor Frodo suffered. Manwe fears you will despair and perish bravely but foolishly. I am asked to ensure you make it to Rivendell, where I believe someone waits for you, and she despairs as well." Aragorn smiled briefly. "It was Frodo's loss that led directly to Manwe asking Eru for intervention. There is a sword there being remade for you. Let's go get it, and take counsel with Elrond, Gandalf, and others."

"Frodo lost his hand as Halbarad, can he also he healed? I did what I could and sent him and the others, with 4 Rangers, to Rivendell. He did not suffer the Black Breath, as the Ringwraith cut his arm off with the Ring attached. They then fled, back to Mordor presumably. There were four there, the one today must have been one of the other five. Gandalf? What happened to him? If he had been there..."

"He was betrayed, by Saruman, and locked in Orthanc. Gandalf did escape and waits in Rivendell now. Saruman is going to pay as well. Sysnik can heal several of your men while you are introduced to part of the Overdogs, as we are called. Yes, Frodo will be healed even if dead. Normally we can raise the dead periodically, and in fact some of us have died ourselves. Eru sought fit to allow this in Middle Earth only 3 times, except for ourselves. Frodo is as deserving as any, taking on the burden he did with little hope of success and none of reward."

Such a team, thought Aragorn. Still, it was apparent that if this Morel WAS an agent of Sauron or Saruman, he could have killed us all already, or let the wraith and trolls take their toll. And, he seemed to know every secret that Aragorn knew, so it wasn't information he was after either. So Aragorn and Halbarad met conferred with Morel and Thing2 while the others kept watch or rested. There he learned of the attack on the Shire, the mission of Flodon, and the meeting planned for Imladris. They now had to decide their next move.


	4. Chapter 4

Overdogs chapter 4.

Aragorn, Halbarad, Balanof, and all the Overdogs present sat in a tent near the center of the ruins of Fornost. The Rangers were just coming to terms with what had happened a few hours ago. Morel continued with the explanations of the abilities of the Overdogs. "Our powers are vast, but still we have limits. For one, Mandos, and I assume Eru, allows us only very few times to raise the dead, and they must be recently passed. Also, it does weaken the one raised from before. Balanof can certainly fight, just a little less than before. We can take damage, as we did earlier today, and be killed as well. Those of us that use spells must rest and study, or pray, to recover them. For example, Sysnik is nearly out of healing spells. Can you get him a quiet tent to rest and pray, immediately?"

"Halbarad, give him my tent. How could we give him less after today? So, you mentioned Rivendell earlier, and Arwen, and Gandalf?" Halbarad led Sysnik away while Morel explained what Manwe had said about Gandalf being betrayed by Saruman, and thus unable to protect Frodo in Bree. Also that representatives of Gondor, Lothlorien, the Lonely Mountain,. and Thranduil's realm were on their way there now, to plan a defense.

"Of course, the Overdogs were not sent to defend, but to attack." Morel continued. "To Mordor and the Barad Dur, we rip that ring off his hand and dump it in the volcano. Still, our idea is for the Rangers to defend the Shire and Breeland, as you have done so well for centuries. But you, Aragorn, we ask to come. Leave Halbarad to lead maybe, they would be in good hands" (which earned a laugh from all present). We have three more we left to guard the Hobbiton area while we rushed here." Aragorn would have been inclined to doubt what three could do, but not after today. "Our horses have been ridden hard despite being boosted by magic. If we can rest here tonight, and if you can get us food for our horses, we can head down to Bree. Thing2 is capable of getting back to the Shire almost instantly, with Galdor. They can also then head to Bree, and from there we all head straight on the road to Rivendell." Morel also roughly explained the limitations of teleporting to unknown areas, like Rivendell.

"We don't know how many trolls there are total north of us, but certainly less than before. The Nazgul it was that united them for the fight, I believe. Normally trolls are not seen is such large groups. I belive the Nazgul are stronger now as Sauron has possession of the One. But the Rangers should be able to defend the area, unless more come. Perhaps we can even coordinate with the halflings to muster for their own defense. You also say the elves under Cirdan can help; excellent. I have a fine horse, but what of Galdor's and Thing2s?" It turned out that Thing2's spell could transport their horses as well. This way, both groups would have one person familiar with the path to Bree and Rivendell. The newly healed Rangers drew guard duty for the night, and the party was accomodated reasonably well in tents. The night passed without incidence.

The Lidless Eye was not quite all seeing, despite the palantir. So many forces to control. With the RIng, of course, it was easier. Umbar, Harad, seemed like we always need to send a Nazgul or 2 to keep each one in line. every so often. Forces to move against those worthless fool dwarves in the Lonely Mountain and Iron Hills. Digging them out would be slow, but worth it as that nagging Noldor bitch Galadriel would be outflanked. She for certain had one of the Elven rings but all 3, he sensed, had been taken off immediately after he got his, and he was only able to roughly sense where they were. Those tree huggers in Lothlorien had one, and the one in Rivendell was either Elrond or Glorfindel. The last had been in or near Isengard. Curumo, that triple crosser, from the days of the Music he overrated himself! Forgot to mention that you got ahold of one of those Elven Rings, there, Saruman? Oh, you are going to pay. The list of enemies is long. Gandalf, Elrond, Galadriel, the hobbits in general for denying me my property so long, the Dunedain... speaking of hobbits and Dunedain, how is Shanator doing? Let's take a peek...now, where is his horse? Where are his trolls? Why is he walking invisibly? Well, these new beasts are ready. Send Khamul with an extra one, then we regroup for the attack on Gondor. These faints into Eriador will keep them off balance. We would be stronger in a year, but the enemy might be more united. And Curumo, is he secretly still in league with them? No, I have waited long enough. Get the Nazgul together, after they finish this business in the northwest, and flush out the east side of the river and take Osgiliath.

Meanwile, in Isengard, a much unhappier maier sat brooding in his tower. That dam Olorin, and stupid eagle. Oh, my timing had been crap since he got to Middle Earth. For centuries the Ring had been so close, apparently, beneath the Misty Mountains in the hands of an insignificant worm that made Grima seem like Aule. Once I find that out it was at one point in the Anduin, I get the Council to chase Sauron out of Dol Guldur; didn't want him anywhere near it. Then I find out another worthless nothing has it sitting in the Shire, and I probably could have traded a bag of pipe weed for it. Middle Earth could have been mine! And now Sauron has his prize, and what Olorin said is true, it only fits on one hand. If only I had waited just a little longer and not revealed my true colors (literally! But I do like they new robes). I could have rejoined with the west. Of course it would be tough explaining the Uruk Hai, and Theoden, but I have always been a charmer. So, what is left? I have an army of good soldiers, a fortress and tower, a small ring of power (even Celebrimbor did better. Again, I needed more time!) that makes the weak willed more likely to listen to me, my staff, and, well this new blasting powder. Would come in handy against Helm's Deep, Minas Tirith, or those dwarven holes in the ground. Conversely, it could be used against the Towers of the Teeth, of Barad Dur, though I don't see the West ever getting there. Do I disappear like the Blue Wizards did? (They always like each other a little too much, I am thinking.) Decisions, decisions.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Morning in Fornost was cold and cloudy. The spellcasters had only recovered a few spells last night before sleeping, becasue they knew that time was pressing and they needed to get to Rivendell and beyond. Aragorn issued final instructions to the Ranger leadership before mounting his horse. Meanwhile Thing2 and Galdor also mounted and Thing2 cast his teleportation spell. They appeared where not in Hobbiton, but north, where they had met Drogo. "Not far, if they are indeed in Hobbiton still" said Galdor. "Looks peaceful enough. Well, no time to waste, follow me" and Galdor galloped off with Thing2 close behind. Indeed, there were no signs of orcs or such as they rode to Hobbiton, which they reached before noon. The halflings that saw them stepped clear, and there did seem an air of some fear in them, but Galdor approached a young hobbit just outside Hobbiton. "excuse me master hobbit, but can you..."

"Oh you want your friends, sure, they are just ahead in the town center. We want to thank you for chasing off the orcs anyway." Galdor and Thing2 nodded as they rode on. Indeed, E.F., and Sarge were looking at some of the foodstuffs for sale. Igor was not seen.

Rock happened to see them first and smiled. "They have EXCELLENT tobacco here! But you have to use a pipe, still worth it anyway.

Thing2 nodded but said "No thanks, Sarge. E.F., return everything you didn't pay for, please." E.F. learned long ago not to argue with a wizard about his need to practice to keep his skills up, and to supplement their supplies. Halflings had to eat, didn't they realize that? He went from booth to booth giving silver coins to the merchants, who had not noticed their missing wares till he informed them. "Where is Igor?"

"Patrolling by his broom, he should be back shortly anway. The hobbits are aware of the threat now, and the "elders" are debating some type of militia and patrol system now." said Rock. Our wagons and horses are just over there. rested and ready." Indeed, Igor cruised in an hour or so later, having spotted Thing2 also.

"How did it go? Lots of dead trolls? We have had no incidents here, I think the "dragon" scared those orcs for quite a while."

"We are all fine, and yes, we killed a few trolls. Remember, they are called trolls, but think more like hill giants. We also found Aragorn. The rest are going directly to Bree, and we are to do the same, Galdor knows the way. Really we can just take this main road. I guess we can keep one wagon with us, Sarge and E.F. don't really like riding horseback anyway. Galdor leads, myself behind him, then the wagon with Sarge and E.F., followed by Tarkin and Igor."

"Good. I will keep us north of the Old Forest,even in good times there are strange things in there, which would at best delay us. I don't like dividing ourselves despite your abilities. The sooner we meet at Bree the better. We can get there the night following tomorrow night assuming no trouble, and if you magically help the horses even a little. The path from Fornost is less traveled and less amenable to horses. With luck we beat them there and get the best rooms at the Prancing Pony!" chimed in Galdor. With that they saddled up and were soon on the road.

The group in Fornost was now Morel, Sysnik, Arak, Boling, Cazoo, Zapboy, Enos, and Aragorn. They set out in fact a bit later that morning as Aragorn had final orders and goodbyes to say to his kinsmen. Morel studied a map given to him by the Rangers and memorized a few spells before they set out. Cloudy and damp again, depressing. Aragorn said he hoped to make Bree late the third day or early the fourth if there were no "problems". Morel still was shy several spells and did not want to push the men or horses, so the first day they set camp early. To their left they could make out the northern part of the Weather Hills, crawling with goblins, orcs, and wargs according to Aragorn. Oddly he found almost no tracks of the monsters here, even less than the usual amount in the past few years. Aragorn had brought tents and Sysnik pray for the food they needed,except for the horses, who could forage some here. Watch was kept in pairs, with the perimeter covered by the lit coins. The party traded stealth for warning time, as only those on watch would wear armor. The first night they heard the baying of wargs from the hills but none approached. Morel was able to recover his full spell spectrum. The next day started with a heavy downpour that cut their speed in half. They considered a Control Weather spell, but the area of effect was limited and they wanted to be moving, not sitting. The rain stopped before noon but the dark clouds persisted through the day and into the night. Again camp was set early and the party was falling behind schedule to reach the comfort of Bree. As a fog rolled in, the gold pieces needed to be moved into about 100 yards from camp. A burning hands spell got the fire started easy enough though, and the first watch was given to Enos and Zapboy. The rest settled down to sleep, which was easier to come by as there were no wargs howling in the distance. The others were solidly asleep when Zapboy thought he heard somthing coming, from the north. Just a second later, however, Enos's sword gave a shout "Something wicked this way comes! From the south, many many to send to final rest! Oh it is time!". Enos shouted "Attack, multiple undead, from the south" Indeed the light seemed to dim even from the continual light spells in that direction, but Zapboy also had bad news.

"We may be surrounded, as I heard rustling from the north." I will keep an eye in all directions." Meanwhile Arak, Boling, and Cazoo were hastily attaching their armor, they needed a delaying action fast. On second thought, just grab shields and weapons. Sysnik decided against armor but this darkness was not going stand.

"Oh mighty Saint, through your glorious Mace, lighten the sky and our hearts, so we may see our foes" And there was light, to be sure, though not the full daylight it usually gave. That had to mean strong evil magic at work here. Time to earn their pay, Sysnik thought. Aragorn had grabbed a burning log and his sword quickly, not the first time he had been called to action at the drop of a hat. the increased light showed the party that Zapboy was right, not that there was reason to cheer. Goblins on wargs, maybe 100, were about 20 seconds away coming in full steam, from the north. Meanwhile a dozen wights approached from the south, but the worst news was the presence of three Nazgul, apparently on something like wyverns. They gave a fear inducing screech and swooped down, 2 at Morel and one at Aragorn. Of all things, thought Aragorn, why was Boling blowing a silver horn? Meanwhile Morel was casting a spell. Invisble stalker was a good choice to shapechange into and he sped straight up, as the beasts hit the ground where he had been seconds before. Yet the wringwraiths sensed his presence above and commanded their beasts to rise in chase. Aragorn just dodged the nazgul and lost his torch in the dive he took. Still a sword, though, anmd at least it was light enough to see. Enos figured the wights were his to dispose of but they were maybe 2 rounds away. The 2 wraiths were too far away and would climb away soon, but Aragorn could use the help. A big whack with a big sword and the fell beast lost a hind leg and screamed in rage, or pain, who knew? Maybe both. It wheeled its head around which was the last mistake it made, as Aragorn's Westernesse blade dug into its neck deep. The spasm the beast made, though yanked the blade from Aragorn, who was now empty handed with an angry Nazgul (redundant, thought Aragorn) hopping off showing great athleticism, it must be noted. The wraith raised its sword quickly for a killing blow when a big axe took it square in the back. Cazoo to the rescue! Nazgul did not feel pain or fear, but surprise, yes this one did.

Meanwhile Zapboy was thinking, 100 goblins, 100 wargs, lets get it on, and threw the axe as soon as the light from the Mace showed him a target. A hit in the throat of a warg and the warg was finshed, and the goblin thrown off and stunned.

Brash, local goblin leader was confident. These creepy ghoul things were sure to take these few out, and we sneak in from behind for the mop up. So said the red eyed demon on the mini dragon anyway. Oh a dwarf, Brash would get first choce of what leg to eat from that runt! Oh the light, they said the light woudln't be this bad! Never trust a demon anyway. Still, kill dwarf, eat dwarf, good day. Now 5 guys just came up out of the ground?

Arak and Boling decided against the armor and moved to help Zapboy. They used the 5 summoned barbarians from thehorn of Valhalla as protection for their rear as they waded into the charge of the wargs. But first, Arak tossed a javelin that quickly became a lightning bolt, frying 3 wargs and their riders in a flash. Dodge, swing, and kill. Careful with no armor now, we are going to take some hits for sure.

The wounded Nazgul wheeled to face Cazoo now. Oh that axe of his, powerful magic in that thing, like Eol himself crafted it. Well. I have a morgul blade, and Black Breath, and centuries of experience. Sauron will be wanting that axe I think... Oh that cursed dunedain. Burning me, fire, fire. Get me away and I can stop, drop, and roll...

Sysnik knew his strength lay in fighting the undead. Morel needed no help against a few wraiths once he got separation, but these wights were ripe for the destruction. "FACE YOUR OBLITERATION, WORTHLESS DREGS". 10 barrow wights blinked out of existence. Enos faced the remaining 2, knowing this wouldn't take long.

Morel made sure he had a few hundred yards between the Nazgul and him and then changed into an ancient gold dragon once again. When you succeed, you try to repeat, thought Morel. Now, these Nazgul had not gotten word from Shanator, who was still hiking back, soon to be met by Khamul with his mount. All they knew going in was that some powerful force was up here that could disrupt the attack of a Nazgul and his troll minions. Maybe an elf lord or 2, along with the Dunedain. Also Gandalf was presently unaccounted for. The plan was solid, for the fools had showed thw whole world where they were with this light, not to mention the only fire within 50 miles after the storm. So, send the goblins and wargs around to the rear, the barrow wights attack from the front, and we terrorize from the air. What could go wrong?

Ancient gold dragon, that's what went wrong. The fell beasts tried an immediate stop like a hawk would, but by the time Morel had changed and became visible as the dragon, they wre within breath range. The incinerating blast fried both fell beasts and exterminated one of the wraiths. The other was only badly burned and the beast's body blocked some of the flames. Still, it was going to fall to the ground hard too.

Brash was into it now. That dwarf was a killing machine for sure, and armor he could not penetrate. The humans had only shields and were taking damage, shouldn't be long now. Still they have this light magic, and lightning too. Too late now, we still had them outnumbered 7 to 1 or so. Still, that one had a sword of fire and was cutting wargs in half.

OK, so I got hacked in the back, my beast got delimbed and dethroated, and i got torched. Still have a sword and my honor... no lost that when I took that ring as a gift. Time to get back into the fight, here is one overconfident human coming after me. A mace is no match in melee, what is he mumbling now, oh great, now I am blind, deaf, and paralyzed. The Nazgul did not see the Mace come down for the finishing blow.

The remaining wraith sensed the snuffing out of his 2 fellow wraiths. What to do, against a dragon? And none of these enemies seemed to know fear at all. He still had the ability, he believed, to "walk unseen among men", so he fled. This mission may have ended badly, but one thing was accomplished.

Morel chose to use the terror of his dragon form, along with the teeth, claws, and tail, against the goblins and wargs. Enos had already moved in that direction, having dispatched the last 2 wights and his sword not sensing any other undead nearby. Aragorn meanwhile had recovered his sword and had already joined the others, as the summoned berserkers were already "killed".

Brash had scored 2 hits on that dwarf from behind, the only one to wound him. The other humans had no armor and were bleeding badly now, and those demons from the ground were all killed. No sign of our own demons either though...hey looks like we have a dragon on our side! Why is it looking at me, careful now, NOOO!

The panic began as Brash was bit in half and spit out as his warg was clawed fatally a second later. 30 wargs and 12 goblins were all that made it safely away, back to their cave system in the Weather Hills. Arak, Boling, and Cazoo were all seriously wounded and all 3 drank healing potions even before Sysnik got to them to pray them back to health. The wights had scored no draining hits, nor had any suffered the Black Breath, but Aragorn and Morel were the only ones unwounded. Morel summoned once again his lions and djinni to take watch now as they discussed the plan from this point. They were still 60 miles north of Bree with a muddy hilly path in front of them. Sysnik used every healing spell he had and the entire party was then all, if not fully healed, then more than half strength. They had more strong potions of healing in reserve but decided to save them as Sysnik could rest and pray and cast more healing soon. Tomorrow they would try for only 20 miles tops, rest more, and then they might make Bree by nightfall the following day, a day behind. The question turned to what were these monsters doing here? Aragorn felt certain these were wargs and goblins of the Weather Hills, and the wights were barrow wights from the Barrow Downs. Now a line drawn from the Barrow Downs to the Weather Hills would pass right through Bree! At this Aragorn was filled with horror, and explained why. "Bree is defended weakly except by thin walls, the Rangers, and a few town guards. You know over half the Rangers are north of us."

Morel considered this but was skeptical. "True, Sauron is cruel and wants dominion over all, but why send 3 wraiths and the wights to Bree? Sure, it sits on and controls the East West Road, but does he really fear an army of elves from the Grey Havens will travel that road to aid Gondor, Rohan, or Rivendell? There aren't that many there to defend themselves, let alone relieve those far away that they have had little contact with for centuries. Or he fears an army of halflings marching east? I think he wanted us, the Overdogs, or you, the heir of Isildur, or both. He has spies everywhere, Manwe said. He must have found out about our coming to Middle Earth, or your existence. After all it was your ancestor who cut his hand off before. Just as he is our prize, we are his prize, after the Ring of course.

"Bree had more worth, both to us, and to Sauron. Most of the Rangers had families there, children. Sure there are others scattered through the old lands of Arnor, but the Dunedain future is near extinction if those Nazgul attacked Bree." The camp had a dour day but, it was figured, nothing could be done now. The other group should reach Bree first and defend it well from other attackers, even Nazgul. There was good news in that 2 Nazgul were wiped out, as well as over a fourth of the goblins and wargs of the Weather Hills.

Morel was dismayed at this. "Then, we do what we can. We ride as fast as we can to Bree, and hope Igor's group got there to rescue some, or better, protect the town. They could even now be beseiged. We ride the horses to their limits and on foot for the rest, agreed?" Aragorn was quick to nod, and they were soon off, with Sysnik expending his remaining endurance prayers on the worst off horses.

Sauron through his palantir could not hear the conversations of the Overdogs but could have told Morel that Aragorn had it right. The Dunedain of Bree had been the target of the Nazgul. And that mission he deemed a success. Only afterwards had sent them north to find what happened to Shanator. Now these warriors, and sorcerors, for there seemed 2 at least that could summon a dragon, fly, disappear, ignore the terror of the Nazgul, and obliterate the barrow wights, were something he must assess. Curumo said that 4 other maier had been sent, but that he was greatest. Of course Curumo was a braggart. Olorin, a.k.a. Gandalf or Mithrandir, that great blowhard, was somewhere out there, but they didn't look like any form he had taken, and no dragon Morgoth ever bred would listen to that old fool. Aiwendil, or Radagast as he was called? Per Saruman he was weak, and Mairon knew him to be easily distracted by burrerflies. That left Alatar and Palando. Curumo claimed little knowledge of them. His allies and spies in the Far Harad frequently mentioned acts of sorcery strong enough to be them. Hmmm. Perhaps they held 2 of the Elven Rings? No, for these were removed once he had put his precious on. Oh yes, precious indeed, and thank that nothing Smeagol-Gollum for the name of "Baggins". Speaking of worms, that spy of Curumo really was the key, directing my attention to the Shire... It could be that Alatar and Palando were the cause of this setback. They had centuries to make their own rings, or what have you. 2 dead Nazgul, time to get 2 more Black Numenoreans their chance at the big time. Of course they would not be as effective as the centuries old veteran Nazgul. Oh, I had to seduce the great men of old with deceit, whereas now so many willingly take up a living death. Morgoth was so right, Men were useful only as dupes or slaves. Having said that, though, these new threats looked like men but for a dwarf, and oh, almost forgot, a peredhil? Not many of those around. Child of that boot licker Elrond? One of the Three was certainly removed in Rivendell. The warriors mostly dressed as Rangers, so Dunedain for sure, but it seemed the greatest were different, and the weapons they possessed would make Eol proud. Worthy slaves they ould make if tempted by... now what do I have lying around here that could tempt humans or dwarves? Need to get to work on that right away...


End file.
